Learn with Thomas
Life Lessons are a series of ten online promotional videos of Thomas teaching the audience about life lessons. The series began on April 12, 2016 and ended on June 14, 2016, with one video uploaded every week on Tuesday. The videos feature John Hasler and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas in both the UK and US regions respectively. Emily is Impressed with Caitlin: Helping Others Plot Emily and Caitlin take turns helping each other when they're in need. The lesson of helping others not only is useful, but makes you feel good too. Characters * Emily * Caitlin Episodes * Best Engine Ever Video File:Emily is Impressed with Caitlin Life Lesson Helping Others Thomas & Friends Thomas & James Get in a Silly Argument: Responsibility Plot Thomas and James are responsible for making sure all of the passengers make it to the Dryaw soccer match, but they let a silly little argument get in the way. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * Sodor United Football Team * Barrow Football Fan * Barrow Football Team * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) Episodes * Reds vs. Blues Video File:Thomas & James Get in a Silly Argument Life Lesson Responsibility Thomas & Friends Everyone Helped the Duke and Duchess: Everyone is Useful Plot Whether an engine has two, four, six, or twenty wheels, everyone is useful. Episodes * Two Wheels Good Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Gallery Video File:Everyone Helped the Duke & Duchess Life Lesson Everyone is Useful Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever: Not Showing Off Plot James is a very proud engine who like it to be known that he's the best at everything. James tried to prove that he was the strongest engine, but got a little out of control going down hill. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Paxton * Philip * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Reds vs. Blues * Philip to the Rescue Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson video to show clips from more than one episode. Gallery Video File:Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever Life Lesson Not Showing Off Thomas Runs Into Trouble in the Mud: Safety Plot Thomas tried to help Hiro find his missing parts in the woods until he ran into trouble in the mud. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hiro * Harold * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Helping Hiro Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson to have an episode that didn't air in the US. Gallery Video File:Thomas Runs Into Trouble in the Mud Life Lesson Safety Thomas Caused an Accident at Brendam Docks: Honesty Plot Thomas caused an accident at Brendam Docks, but instead of telling someone, he hid behind his accident. Thomas learns the life lesson of honesty. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Salty * Spencer * Porter * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Who's Geoffrey? Gallery Video File:Thomas Caused an Accident at Brendam Docks Life Lesson Honesty Den Shows The Troublesome Trucks He's In Charge: Determination Plot Den takes over Mavis' work when she goes to Diesel Works for repairs. Den has some trouble showing the Troublesome Trucks who's in charge. * Thomas * Toby * Mavis * Den * Dart * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Den and Dart Video File:Den Shows The Troublesome Trucks He's In Charge Life Lesson Determination Cranky Dropped a Crate: Admitting Your Mistakes Plot When you're rushing, accidents are more likely to happen. Cranky dropped a crate in the yard, and instead of owning up to his mistake, he hid the crate to not get in trouble. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Duck * Salty * Porter * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * A Cranky Christmas * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Gallery Video File:Cranky Dropped a Crate Life Lesson Admitting Your Mistakes Percy Bumped the Livestock Wagon: Taking Your Time Plot Percy was in such a rush to take the very important sheep to the Spring Fair that he bumped into the livestock wagon and set the sheep free. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl Episodes * Very Important Sheep Gallery Video File:Percy Bumped the Livestock Wagon Life Lesson Taking Your Time Rocky Got Derailed & Fell Off the Track | Life Lesson: Teamwork Plot It's usually Rocky who comes to the rescue when one of the engines gets derailed, but this time it was everyone else's turn to help Rocky out. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Captain Episodes * Rocky Rescue Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson video to have an episode that didn't air in the US or the UK, but aired in Japan. Gallery Video File:Rocky Got Derailed & Fell Off the Track Life Lesson Teamwork Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous